


Rewind

by Sol_Invictus



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst, Francesco's POV for added angsty flavour, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, set at the end of the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: If I could rewind time and absolve myself, would you kiss me again?





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skywalkersamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala/gifts).



If I could rewind time and absolve myself, would you kiss me again? The Devil tempted me (he was my uncle) and he led me astray. He tore me away from you and he corrupted my love for you. I sinned because I was not steadfast. I let go of your hand when you held mine with all your strength. I wished you could kiss me one last time, Lorenzo, but that was not to be. I killed too much, fell too hard for you to forgive me once again. All you could do was tighten the rope around my neck and leave without a glance. I didn’t deserve more than that, and that certainty killed more surely than any hanging.

If I could rewind time and absolve myself, I knew I would kiss you again.


End file.
